


What Friends Are For

by NamelessMoogle



Series: 100 ways to say I LOVE YOU [11]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Crushes, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Male Friendship, Unrequited, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 16:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16622588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelessMoogle/pseuds/NamelessMoogle
Summary: Yosuke had his heart broken before, like how things went with Saki Konishi around the time he first met Souji. Nevertheless, no matter how many times someone turned him down, it was always difficult to face the pain.





	What Friends Are For

**Author's Note:**

> 39\. "Don't cry."

“Please don’t cry, Yosuke.”

It was all Souji could say when he saw the tears on his best friend’s cheeks. _This is pathetic_ , Souji thought. _Isn’t there anything I can do for him?_

“I’m sorry,” Yosuke breathed out between sobs. “I just… I just dunno what to do.”

Yosuke had his heart broken before, like how things went with Saki Konishi around the time he first met Souji. Nevertheless, no matter how many times someone turned him down, it was always difficult to face the pain. Back when Saki-senpai passed away, Yosuke knew he had no choice but to move on. However, he had no idea how to deal with the fact that the object of his affection was alive and close by.

“Well, it won’t help if you dwell on it.” Souji almost said _if you dwell on the bitch_ , but couldn’t bring himself to say something that might hurt Yosuke’s feelings even more. While he wouldn’t be nice to someone who didn’t accept Yosuke’s love for them, he would do his best -- and more -- to put a smile on Yosuke’s face.

“You’re right, Partner,” Yosuke nodded, wiping the tears away with the backs of his hands. “Distract me.”

Souji couldn’t believe what he had just heard. “Huh?”

“I mean... “ Yosuke took a moment to find the words. “Literally, help me think less about my… problem. Keep me busy with something else. Please?”

“That’s awfully vague, but,” Souji held out a pinky as he said, “I’ll think of something.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Scream at me about my little fics](https://twitter.com/namelessmoogle1).


End file.
